


Falling For the First Time [vid]

by Daisiestdaisy (Doyle)



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyle/pseuds/Daisiestdaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GOB's so cool. Too bad he's a loser. (GOB/Tony vid to Barenaked Ladies' Falling For the First Time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For the First Time [vid]

**Title:** Falling for the First Time

**Artist:** Barenaked Ladies **  
**

**Link:** [Watch it on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/73247431)


End file.
